


Особенности видового секса

by Arissu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2320 слов, M/M, Teen Wolf, АУ, Изнасилование, ООС, кноттинг, мини, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы с вами взрослые люди, (тем более, что я за тобой таскался два месяца!) поэтому приглашаю вас сегодня на сеновал в полночь. Или я приду сам...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особенности видового секса

**Author's Note:**

> Беты:  
> Липпия Цитродора, Efferus

**Было написано по заявке на кинк-фест на дайри. Прошло больше двух недель, закрытия феста, судя по скорости исполнения заявок, ждать до второго пришествия, поэтому выкладываю.**

***

Джону Стилински было не по себе. Сидя на кухне собственного дома, будучи шерифом небольшого городка в глуши Калифорнии, он нервничал. Вроде бы, пока все было в порядке: сын успокоился, проблемы со всякими разными созданиями, место которых было в легендах и сказках, но никак не на просторах их старушки-Америки, разрешились. Все, кто надо лежал в могилах, причем, Джон искренне надеялся, что там они и останутся, учитывая тенденцию некоторых восставать из них. Все, кто относился к хорошим парням – наслаждались передышкой. С чего бы нервничать?

А с того, что в последнее время в участок зачастил Питер Хейл. Бета, альфа, мертвец, опять бета, потом заключенный в клинике для душевнобольных, но выпущенный за хорошее поведение всего пару месяцев назад. И буквально на следующий же день объявившийся в участке. Будь он один, Джон выгнал бы его без сомнений и колебаний. Но в руках у Хейла была коробка с жирными, ароматными, горячими пончиками. Лакомством, которое шериф Стилински из-за чрезмерно плотной опеки собственного сына не мог отведать вот уже полтора месяца. Душевные муки были адскими, но соблазн одержал верх и Хейл был пропущен. 

К сожалению, Джон забыл, что из себя представлял Питер Хейл. Допустив его на свою территорию однажды, выгнать уже не представлялось возможным. Он нагло вторгался в личное пространство, но никогда не переступал той границы, за которой ему бы указали на дверь. И своим волчьим нюхом чуял, когда стоит прийти не с пустыми руками. Пицца, пончики, гамбургеры, картошка-фри… Все то, что так любил шериф, но что запрещал ему помешанный на здоровом питании отца Стайлз. Увы, плоть слаба, и Джон каждый раз поддавался соблазну, давая Хейлу еще один шанс. 

В участке даже уже начали шутить, что Питер за шерифом ухаживает, и прокладывает дорогу к его сердцу через желудок. Сначала Джон забавлялся, но после краткого разговора с сыном крепко призадумался. Тем более, что перед прошлым полнолунием поймал на себе несколько весьма плотоядных взглядов, больше подходящих для обеда из семи блюд, но никак не для немолодой, довольно подержанной тушки почти пятидесятилетнего мужчины. Тогда он только плечами передернул и выбросил дурные мысли из головы. Ему совсем не хотелось терять из-за каких-то страхов очень умного собеседника.

Его сын был умным. Очень умным. Но, к сожалению, Стайлз был ребенком. Гиперактивным, суперболтливым, и вечно куда-то торопящимся. А Питер был почти одного с ним возраста, умел не только слушать, но и слышать; озадачивать интересными фактами, над которыми приходилось думать и спорить, отстаивая свою точку зрения. Так интересно Джону когда-то было только с женой. 

Но чем ближе было полнолуние, тем чаще всплывал в голове тот короткий разговор с сыном, когда Стайлз объяснил, как волки ухаживают за своей парой. Кроликов, оленей и еще какую живность на крыльце Джон не обнаруживал, но как быть с теми подношениями, что приносил ему Питер все это время? С разговорами, взглядами, да, черт возьми, с тем, что Хейл в последнее время слишком часто оказывался недопустимо близко?

Сквозь неплотно задернутые кухонные занавески ярко светила почти полная луна. Бросив на нее мимолетный взгляд, Джон встал со стула и отнес недопитую кружку кофе без кофеина в раковину. Вымыл ее, поставил в сушку, а когда обернулся – схватился за сердце: опираясь плечом о косяк, в проеме двери стоял Питер. Стоял молча, немигающим взглядом глядя на шерифа.

\- Твою ж… Хейл! Ты что так подкрадываешься?! И кто тебя впустил? Неужели Стайлз соизволил вернуться домой?

Но вместо ответа Хейл мягким, почти кошачьим шагом двинулся к Джону, не отводя от него ярко блестящих глаз. Быстрый взгляд по сторонам оказался неутешительным: банка с рябиновым пеплом, которая стояла в каждой комнате дома оказалась задвинута за кружки в шкафу, и, чтобы добраться до нее, необходимо было обогнуть стол и пройти мимо Хейла. Оставалась рябиновая бита возле входа и банка с пеплом в гостиной, которая стояла на полке с фотографиями. В этом случае шансов было чуть больше.

Сделав рывок влево, Джон схватил с кухонной стойки керамическую миску и из всех сил швырнул ее в Питера, одновременно пиная ему под ноги стул и перепрыгивая стол на правую сторону. Но маневр не удался – его зацепили за плечо и с такой силой приложили о твердую поверхность, что перед глазами заплясали звездочки. Судя по всему, пытаться сейчас воззвать к разуму Хейла было самым бессмысленным из занятий, и оставалось только подороже продать свою жизнь. Так что, когда звериные когти пропороли рубашку и вонзились в плечо, притягивая к себе, Джон не стал сопротивляться. Вместо этого он рывком дернулся навстречу, выигрывая себе мгновения свободы, и упал на пол, перекатываясь под столом и одновременно изо всех сил пиная Хейла по ногам. Не ожидавший такого сопротивления оборотень упал на пол, давая те самые мгновения.

Но Джон ни разу не видел ни одной тренировки, которую устраивал Дерек своим бетам, и потому не мог адекватно оценить скорость, с которой могут передвигаться эти создания. 

Толкнув на пол еще один стул, Джон уже дотронулся до косяка, когда на его руку легла другая ладонь, с длинными пальцами и желтоватыми когтями, бритвенно-острыми даже на вид, прижимая к дереву так, что казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и захрустят кости. А со спины, с неотвратимостью мраморного надгробия, навалилось жилистое, мощное тело, пышущее жаром и похотью. 

Не желая себе того, что сулила проигранная драка и замеченные ранее взгляды, Джон сделал попытку вывернуться, и даже сумел врезать локтем в живот. Но все, чего добился – это раздраженного выдоха и короткого рыка. А так же окончательно испорченной рубашки и футболки под ней, когда его без всякой жалости швырнули на кухонный стол, сбив на пол корзинку с хлебом. Напрягшийся всем телом и готовый продолжить борьбу Джон замер – в ямку у горла уперлись острые когти, прокалывая кожу и позволяя проступить алым каплям. Над ухом послышалось громкое сопение, когда зверь за спиной жадно вздыхал и принюхивался к пущенной крови. Жаркое дыхание шевелило короткие прядки на виске, а под упершимися в горло когтями заполошно бился пульс. Время тянулось, как золотистая карамель, растягиваясь в вечность. Достаточно было одной ошибки, чтобы оно понеслось вскачь, не давая шанса осознать и понять. И первым ее допустил именно шериф, подтянув под себя свободную руку для лучшего толчка.

Злобно рявкнув, Хейл пихнул мужчину под собой в спину, окончательно укладывая животом на стол. Не отказывая себе в удовольствии пройтись языком по крепкой шее, видневшейся в вырезе футболки и надорванного ворота рубашки, Хейл начал освобождать шерифа от излишков одежды при помощи когтей. Дернувшегося Джона остановили еще одним коротким рыком и предупреждающим нажимом когтей под ребрами. Минута, и верх частично свешивается лоскутами с пояса домашних мягких брюк, частично лежит на полу под ногами. Зверь за спиной довольно урчит, получив в свое распоряжение возможность облизывать и метить укусами крепкое, жилистое тело под собой. 

С особым удовольствием Хейл вцепился отросшими клыками в плечо, замерев так на несколько секунд: обратить человека он не сможет, как и отравить, но после такого укуса метка уже не сойдет, останется шрамом, клеймом, которое будет всегда напоминать, кому принадлежит Джон. И не только самому Джону, но и тем, кто посягнет на него. 

Дернувшись и зашипев от боли, Стилински мотнул головой, целясь затылком в переносицу Питера. В ответ его приложили лбом об столешницу так, что на какие-то минуты он потерял сознание. Воспользовавшись этим, Питер полоснул когтями по поясу штанов, разрезая ткань и задевая кожу, которая тут же украсилась алыми линиями царапин. Восторженно выдохнув, Питер еще несколько раз провел когтями по коже, украшая ее абстрактным узором из набухших редкими каплями крови царапин.

Джон очнулся, когда почувствовал, как его спину вылизывает горячий шершавый язык, оставляя после себя влажные дорожки, мгновенно остывающие и посылающие толпы мурашек по всему телу. Услышав, как изменился пульс и ритм дыхания распластанного под ним тела, Питер упреждающе рыкнул и прижал кончики когтей к мягким бокам, показывая серьезность своих намерений. Джон замер, позволяя тем самым Питеру вернуться к своему занятию. Увлеченно вылизывая широкую спину, оборотень постепенно смещался к пояснице и оголенным ягодицам. 

Опять дернувшийся шериф получил удар когтистой ладонью по одной из половинок, как последнее предупреждение. Осознав, что вырваться ему не дадут, а вот вред причинить – запросто, если он продолжит сопротивление, Джон расслабил плечи и решил принять то, что собирался с ним сделать Хейл с минимальными повреждениями. Пристрелит он его потом. Тем более, что тело, которое помнило радость супружеского секса и вынужденное все эти годы довольствоваться вниманием только правой руки (ну, иногда левой, если так складывались обстоятельства), обрадовано реагировало на такую своеобразную ласку.

Учуяв своим нюхом, что паника и ярость сменяются возбуждением, Питер едва не заскулил и принялся с удвоенным усилием вылизывать уже поясницу Стилински. Вылизывать расселину между ягодицами было неудобно из его положения, а отпускать весьма упрямую добычу было опасно. Поэтому Хейл просто вздернул Джона на стол, разложив его своеобразным блюдом, и всерьез принялся вылизывать пока еще сжатое отверстие, пытаясь втиснуть внутрь кончик языка и обильно смачивая слюной. Несколько минут слышалось только шумное сопение, влажные причмокивающие звуки, к которым прибавилось и сбитое дыхание.

Питер уже сходил с ума. До сих пор его сил хватало только на то, чтобы не покалечить Джона, но когда его зверь учуял возбуждение выбранной им Пары и то, с какой готовностью раскрывался анус под напором языка, от выдержки остались жалкие крохи. Все, на что его хватило, это подтащить Джона к себе, опять нагибая над столом, и втиснуться внутрь одним долгим движением, от которого шериф опять сжался и сдавил его внутри так, что под сомкнутыми веками заплясали искры. Пальцы, конвульсивно сжавшиеся на бедрах, начали непроизвольно мять упругие мышцы, из-за чего всего через несколько секунд по ногам начали лениво стекать капли крови. 

От сумасшедшего запаха Зверь окончательно взял контроль над человеком. Ему было все равно – он был внутри и ему было хорошо. Поудобнее перехватив тело под собой, тот, кто только секунду назад был Питером, размашисто двинул бедрами, от чего Джон зашипел сквозь зубы и сдавленно выругался. Размерами Хейла природа не обидела, и все это досталось его многострадальной заднице. Хорошо еще, что не совсем насухую, тогда бы дело было вообще плохо. А так… Дыхание перехватывало, было ощущение, что внутри с трудом двигается метровый отрезок трубы, а под кожей разгорается пожар. С сопением, порыкиванием, облизыванием и прикусываением всех доступных участков тела шерифа, Питер старательно крутил бедрами, пытаясь забраться внутрь как можно глубже. Он уже даже почти не выходил, только часто дергал бедрами, с удовлетворением чувствуя, как набухает узел, который должен будет запереть его семя в теле Пары.

Уже давно подмахивающий бедрами навстречу каждому толчку и сдавленно стонущий в прижатую ко рту ладонь, Джон не сразу понял, что что-то не так. И без того немаленький член будто толстел и увеличивался в размерах, все с большим трудом протискиваясь внутрь. В какой-то момент Питер за спиной окончательно замер, а у Джона перехватило дыхание – было полное впечатление, что кто-то засунул в него мяч для регби, растянув так, что для чего-то еще места не осталось совсем. Давление на простату при этом стало настолько интенсивным, что оргазм, все это время маячивший на расстоянии вытянутой руки, шибанул по мозгам выворачивающими наизнанку судорогами наслаждения. Тело, растянутое на крупном узле судорожно сжалось, заставив Хейла откинуть голову назад и громко, раскатисто зарычать, оповещая о том, что он оставил семя в своей Паре.

Естественно, по закону подлости, именно этот момент выбрал Стайлз, чтобы ввалиться в кухню с битой наперевес, а также с Дереком Хейлом и Скоттом Макколом в качестве поддержки позади. От шока у него отнялся дар речи, а руки непроизвольно разжались, выпуская биту. Сам Джон ничего сказать не мог – ему было слишком хорошо, и в пустой голове не было ни одной мысли в оправдание. А Питер ревниво поглядывал на того единственного, кто мог отнять у него Пару и прикидывал, как избавиться от помехи без потерь.

\- Ах ты, сука… Падла, да я же тебя сейчас грохну, потом расчленю, сожгу и развею по ветру, чтобы с гарантией!!! 

Ринувшегося к так и не расцепившимся Питеру и Джону Стайлза перехватил Дерек.

\- Стайлз, сейчас ты навредишь скорее отцу, если попытаешься сделать что-то с Питером, - попытался он успокоить паренька.

\- Навредить?! Чем?! Я твоего дядюшку с гарантией грохну, раз у тебя кишка тонка!! – Стайлз продолжил рваться из крепкой хватки Дерека.

\- Подожди… Это сейчас не совсем Питер, - Дерек мучительно подбирал слова. – Сейчас он скорее зверь, который метит выбранную им Пару. Если ты нападешь, он будет защищаться, но твой отец, он… Если Питер начнет дергаться, он повредит твоего отца.

\- Чем это?! Куда уж хуже?! – Стайлз схватился за волосы, едва не выдирая их.

\- Они… ну… связаны. Узлом, - наконец смог выдавить из себя внятное объяснение Дерек, от чего Скотт стал почти малиновым, а Стайлз переключил внимание с голого, будто обдолбанного отца на Дерека.

\- Что еще за узел? – подозрительно глядя то на Скотта, то на Дерека, тихо переспросил он.

\- Как у собак, - тихо пробормотал из-за спины Дерека Скотт.

\- Узел? Как у собак? – ошарашено качнулся Стайлз и не упал только потому, что Дерек продолжал его держать. – То есть, этот… сейчас… внутри моего отца… и…

Неожиданно парень начал задыхаться, и Дерек поспешил увести его с кухни, пока у того не началась полноценная паническая атака. Скотт поспешил сбежать сам, поклявшись себе намертво забыть увиденное. Только таких кошмаров ему не хватало! Спустился Дерек только через полчаса, когда Питер уже сидел одетым в гостиной, сытым взглядом ласкающий завернутого в одеяло, как в кокон, спящего на диване Джона.

\- Успокоил? – равнодушно поинтересовался Питер, не отводя взгляда от добычи, которую он получил, но пока еще не завоевал.

\- Ага, - насмешливо хмыкнул на это Дерек. – Что ж вы так увлеклись, что ничего не услышали?

\- Мне интересно, о чем думал ты, когда позволил мальчишке войти, прекрасно зная, что он тут увидит? – в неоново-голубых глазах, обращенных на племянника мелькнул искренний интерес. – И как так получилось, что мальчик до сих пор не знает о такой нашей особенности, как узел?

\- Мне гораздо интереснее, как он отреагирует, - внимательно прислушиваясь к тихим шагам на лестнице, и прекрасно зная, что любимый дядюшка тоже их слышит, Дерек дождался, когда они стихнут на самом пороге гостиной и скривил губы в улыбке, которая очень ясно показывала кровное родство обоих Хейлов, - когда узнает, что у нас есть не только узел, но и способность сделать партнеру щенков вне зависимости от пола?

\- ЧТО?!?! Щенков?!?!

Этот вопль Дерек услышал уже за дверью. Задрав голову к небу, он позволил глазам окраситься в алый цвет, и, глядя на луну, пообещал беснующемуся внутри волку, что уже к следующему полнолунию он плотно познакомит Стайлза не только с узлом, но с возможностью иметь щенков…


End file.
